


How To Care For A Tired Drummer

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, S.K.I.N. (Japanese band), X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yoshiki is tired from a long hard day, so tired in fact he had no idea his boyfriend was even in the house when he went to shower.





	How To Care For A Tired Drummer

            The hot water fell from the shower head, soaking the blond drummer almost instantly. Knowing he was alone, he had no shame at the moan of pleasure that escaped his lips and moaned again, softer now, as the water soothed his aching muscles. It had been a long hard day but now he could finally relax. Just him, the hot water and the sounds of classical music playing loudly from his CD player. Eyes shut he didn't even notice the other man's approach and screamed in shock as a hand gentle brushed against his shoulder.

            “Gackt!” Yoshiki exclaimed, as his heart pounded in his chest. He hadn't even realised his lover was in his home but now here he was, naked and in his shower.

            “Sorry, did I scare you?” Gackt asked, his words teasing, opposed to apologetic.

            “Yes!” Yoshiki exclaimed and Gackt laughed as he brushed his lips against the drummer’s.

            “You're hot when you're scared,” Gackt informed his partner. “I should scare you more often.”

            “No, you shouldn't.” Yoshiki sulked but Gackt only smirked and reached for the shower gel.

            “Hard day?” Gackt asked, not missing Yoshiki's foul mood.

            “Everything aches,” Yoshiki complained. “Except my ass but I suspect you're going to fix that.”

            “Perhaps,” Gackt replied gently, rubbing the liquid soap over Yoshiki's back. “I'm going to look after you first.”

            “Mmm,” Yoshiki could only answer, too tired to really talk. The silence suited Gackt, who slowly rubbed in the soap moving down Yoshiki's body as gently as possible, the perfect image of a caring lover.

            More time than necessary was spent over Yoshiki's ass before Gackt carried on down Yoshiki's legs, kneeling on the shower floor now. A gentle push was enough to get Yoshiki to turn around and Gackt teased the other's semi hard length with his tongue, as his hands moved back up Yoshiki's body.

            Climbing to his feet Gackt ignored Yoshiki's private areas and washed his arms and chest before switching the shower gel with the shampoo. As much attention was paid to washing Yoshiki's hair, as his body before Gackt finally coated Yoshiki's length with shower gel, working it down and over Yoshiki's balls and groin, getting quiet moans of pleasure for his trouble. By now Yoshiki was hard and eager but Gackt wasn't finished caring for him, despite his own hard erection.

            “One minute. Wait here.” Gackt ordered, stepping out of the shower to grab a razor and shaving foam from by the sink. Yoshiki waxed all off his unwanted hair but there was one area he let his hair grow wild and free, much to Gackt's annoyance.

            “Gackt no!” Yoshiki complained, seeing the razor but Gackt shut him up with a kiss.

            “Stay still, I’ll be careful.” Gackt ordered and too tired to complain Yoshiki did as told, the hair would grow back soon enough and Gackt had been so gentle and kind tonight.

            On his knees before Yoshiki, Gackt coated the hair with shaving foam and watched it wash off under the heavy water before pouting. Of course the drummer had let the water slide over him on purpose and annoyed Gackt reached up and turned the shower off for now, getting a dirty look from the drummer.

            Gackt's second attempts to shave Yoshiki were more successful and his heart pounded as he removed the hair, knowing even the slightest mistake could hurt his lover. Shaving Yoshiki here felt more intimate than sex and Gackt couldn't help but become more aroused by what he was doing.

            “Finished, pass me the shower.” Gackt ordered and Yoshiki turned the water back on, before removing the shower from the bracket that held it up. Handing it to Gackt he watched as the hot water washed away the last of the shaving foam before Gackt began to lick his length once more, using the strong jet of water as some kind of toy! The water pelted Yoshiki from beneath as Gackt's tongue ran along the top of his length and he shivered in delight at the strange sensations, which only intensified as the shower jet moved between his legs and pressed close to his entrance.

            “Oh god!” Yoshiki moaned but Gackt didn't react and carried on licking at Yoshiki's length, eager to please. The shower was soon forgotten, dropped and left running on the floor, as Gackt wrapped his mouth around the very tip of Yoshiki's length, teasing the slit with his tongue. This dragged more moans out of the drummer and Gackt smiled around the erection in his mouth before slowly moving his head closer to the base, until he was deep-throating the older man's entire length. He always had been good at giving blow-jobs and it had been this ability that had first convinced Yoshiki to keep Gackt, instead of tossing him aside like so many one night stands he'd had before.

            Grabbing onto Gackt by his hair Yoshiki began to move his hips and Gackt simply knelt sucking around the length that slid in and out of his mouth on its own accord. He didn't care that Yoshiki was more or less using him right now and turned his focus onto preparing Yoshiki. Reaching around he found the shower gel, the closest thing that could be used for lube, and slid a finger deep into his lover, only increasing the pleasure for the drummer.

            Yoshiki's hips moved faster now, knowing Gackt wouldn't choke, sometimes the drummer wondered if he was even human, and his orgasm began to build within him threatening to over come him. He held it back like an old dam keeping back the tides but there was only so long he could do so before the water broke through.

            Like a wave crashing on the shore, Yoshiki let his orgasm consume him, filling the back of Gackt's throat with his cum as his body stilled. By now he had three fingers inside him and his moans didn't lessen in the slightest, especially as Gackt wasn't letting him go soft! His mouth was still teasing his length keeping him hard and Yoshiki knew he'd end up coming again before this was all over.

            Once Gackt was sure that Yoshiki would stay hard, he stood up wordlessly and moved behind Yoshiki, wrapping his arms around the drummer as his large erection teased Yoshiki's butt cheeks. He was making it clear what was about to happen but not actually doing anything to hurry it along.

            “So baby, would you like an aching ass?” Gackt asked. “Do you want to hurt so much in the morning you can't even stand?”

            “Yes.” Yoshiki agreed, with a delighted smile because he knew what Gackt was really asking was 'should I take you hard and fast?'

            “I thought as much, you slut,” Gackt muttered. “So many men have been here before that my cock pretty much slides over their cum.”

            “But doesn't that make it better for you?” Yoshiki asked. “Knowing that I'm ready for your magnum.”

            “Yes,” Gackt answered. “But why would I want to bother with you?”

            “Because you're the best I’ve ever had.” Yoshiki replied, having said the phrase a dozen times before. Gackt wasn't so much insulting him, as demanding to be told he had a huge cock and knew how to use it and Yoshiki was more than willing to say it. “You're just so large and powerful, nobody can make me scream like you can.”

            “Then scream!” Gackt ordered, as he carefully slid himself inside Yoshiki before picking up a fast and eager pace that had Yoshiki gasping in the pleasure and the pain he craved. Grasping onto the shower fixture to remain standing, Yoshiki gasped and moaned louder and louder as Gackt only got faster and rougher. Gackt wrapped his hand loosely around Yoshiki's erection as he stroked it gently, in contradiction to the rough treatment he was giving Yoshiki from his own 'magnum' pounding into the drummer.

            Gackt's breaths fell in gasps against Yoshiki's shoulder, as he found the strength to go faster into Yoshiki, every forward motion trying to get deeper in than the last. There was no point been gentle with Yoshiki, who loved pain, and Gackt had no intention of doing so. He could be really sadistic when he wanted too and now was one of those times.

            Yoshiki's grip tightened as he felt his knees growing weak and he wondered just how much more of this he could stand, not that he would ever ask Gackt to stop or slow down. No, all Yoshiki ever ordered Gackt to do when it came to sex was to go harder, faster, deeper or words to such effect. He never backed down from what his lover had to offer but god, could Gackt push his boundaries! Not for the first time Yoshiki wondered if this would be the time he had to beg Gackt to be gentle but seconds later he was being filled with Gackt's warm release and he shuddered in please, relieved and disappointment that it was all over.

            Gackt remained buried deep inside Yoshiki, as he quickly gave the other his own closure and as Yoshiki came he pulled back slowly, reaching for the shower with a cum splattered hand. It was still running, though now the water was more warm than hot. He rinsed his hand first and then his own penis before gently turning the water on Yoshiki to remove the cum that was trickling out of his ass. He hadn't spent so long washing him before to leave him dirty now.

            “I think you're clean now,” Gackt informed Yoshiki, as he wrapped his arms around the still trembling drummer, holding him in a loving embrace. “And can I just say how sexy you look now you let me shave you.”

            “I think I know how sexy you find me,” Yoshiki replied. “But I doubt shaving had anything to do with it.”

            “It helps,” Gackt replied. “Now do I need to carry you to the bedroom, or can you actually walk?”

            “You know as well as I do that I'm only ever going to give one answer to that question.” Yoshiki informed Gackt, who nodded and carefully carried his lover to his bed, where they spent half the night in each other’s arms, quietly talking about the events of that day.


End file.
